


Changing

by HaughtBreaker



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, just some wholesome groping and making out, mention of White Rose, volume 7 outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaughtBreaker/pseuds/HaughtBreaker
Summary: Heading to Atlas means the team has to get new gear. What better time to have a little fun in the changing room?





	Changing

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I was bored.

"Blake?" Yang moved around the display rack, her eyes moving over the shelves of clothes. She blew out a puff of air as she walked, looking around the well lit shop. "Blake?"

"Yang?"

The familiar voice pulled Yang's attention and she altered her path, heading towards a marked corner. A few closed doors were along one wall and Yang watched as one opened a little wider, golden eyes looking out. A hand snuck out of the crack and a finger curled in Yang's direction.

Yang once again looked around the shop that was fairly empty for an Atlesian shop as she closed the distance. "What are you…" Her words were cut off as the hand reached out and grabbed her jacket, pulling her forward and into the brightly lit room. "Hey!"

"Sorry." Blake gave her a meek smile, her ears twitching just slightly.

The small room had various pieces of clothes hanging from hangers as well as on a counter along the back wall. "It's not a… what are you wearing?" Yang rose one eyebrow in question.

Blake did a pirouette. She was still wearing her normal black top, but she was also wearing black, thigh-high stockings and a black and purple plaid skirt that was just barely long enough to reach mid-thigh. "Just trying some new outfits out. What do you think?" With hew newly shortened hair, she looked beyond incredible.

Yang swallowed audibly, her mouth suddenly dry. "I… um… I'm way too gay to answer that right now."

Blake rose an eyebrow, the corner of her mouth pulled up in a smirk. "Are you sure? Maybe you should take a closer look," she said as she hooked a finger in the waist of Yang's pants, pulling her closer and pressing her lips to the surprised smile.

Yang wasted no time in returning the kiss and pinned Blake to the counter, one hand caressing a soft cheek as her mechanical arm wrapped around Blake's waist and easily lifted her onto the surface. She hummed softly into the kiss, feeling fingers tangling in her own blonde hair, knees pressing against her hips. She dropped her left hand, slowly tracing a path up a bare thigh. She broke off the kiss, brushing the tip of her nose against Blake's. "Not that I don't love the look of this, and I really do, but you're going to get really cold without pants."

"You can keep me warm." Blake nipped at Yang's bottom lip before chuckling. She felt the heat of Yang's hand on her thigh and her nostrils flared slightly. "I'm starting to understand why Ruby and Weiss prefer to wear battle skirts."

It took a moment for the comment to register before Yang pulled back, giving Blake a distasteful look. "Why would you even say that?"

A chuckle bubbled up from within Blake as she swung her boots just slightly. "I'm joking. Ruby has way too many layers in her petticoat for that to be effective."

"Please tell my you're not thinking about the ease of access to my baby sister."

"I would never." Blake pushed Yang back, hopping down off the counter easily. "I do, however, often think about the ease of access to _her_ sister." She brushed another quick kiss against Yang's lips before there was a slight knock on the door.

"Blake? Have you seen Yang?" Ruby's voice called through the door.

Blake snorted as she moved to the door, opening it halfway. "Yeah she was helping me…" Her voice trailed off as she looked at their leader. "Oh I like the new look."

"New look?" Yang moved around Blake, stopping when she took in Ruby's new gear. Her eyes fell on Ruby's new skirt, her mind freezing.

"I like the skirt." Blake commented, her voice full of humor.

"Oh. Yeah. Thanks." Ruby turned slightly. "I wanted something a little more streamlined. Less layers to get in the way. You know."

"Oh, I definitely know." Blake crossed her arms over her chest, looking at Yang who had turned a few shades paler.

"I like your skirt too!" Ruby added.

"Oh," Blake laughed, feeling the blush hit her cheeks. "Yeah I thought I'd see what all the rave was about with battle skirts and all, but I think I'm going back to pants."

Ruby shrugged. "It works on you." She looked at Yang. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Yang sighed heavily. "I think I just need to lay down. Great armor, Sis." She moved out of the doorway and back into the safety of the changing room, pressing her forehead to the wall.

"Well, once we're done here, Weiss secured the rooms at one of the inns since she didn't want to go home. I think she got some sort of deal cause she got enough rooms where it will just be two to a room instead of four. Weiss and I will be in another room so that'll give you loads of room to lay down."

"Sounds great!" Blake spoke loud enough to cover the strangled sound that came from Yang's throat. "I'm about done here for now. I'll just finish up and we'll meet you out front?"

"Okay!" Ruby answered with a grin, turning on her heels and heading towards the front of the store.

Blake closed the door and looked at Yang who was banging her head ever so slowly against the wall. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to knock that mental image of those two out of my mind."

Blake rolled her eyes. "She's not a little kid anymore," she commented as she stripped out of the skirt and stockings. She wiggled into a pair of black leggings, trading her top for one that covered a little more, making sure it was warm enough in the northern city.

"She's still my sister," Yang whined, her head still resting against the wall.

Zipping up the boots that were a little higher than she was used to, Blake took a moment to bend her knees, getting used to the feel. Last of all, she slipped on the white coat that was lined in soft, purple material that brought an instant warmth. She was buckling the leather straps around the wrists of the long sleeves when Yang finally turned around.

"Um…"

Buckling the belt around her waist, Blake rose an eyebrow. "Is it okay"

"Um…" Yang let her gaze run over Blake's body from her feet, up long, sleek leather boots, and the coat that hugged her body in all the right places. Yang nodded. "Yeah." Hear voice broke on the word and she cleared her throat. "Yeah," She smirked as she found her real voice. "It looks great… better than great."

"Thanks." Blake folded up her old clothes, shoving them in her backpack that she swung over her shoulders. "I'm getting a new harness for Gambol Shroud once it's repaired."

Yang reached out to trace one of the zippers that went down one arm of the coat, stopping at the leather binding around her wrist. "The craftmanship on this is gorgeous. It suits you."

Blake snorted, slipping her hand into Yang's. "Come on. Let's get this paid for and we can go back to the room so you can practice taking it off me."

And just like that, all thoughts of Ruby and Weiss were out of Yang's mind.


End file.
